


Beautiful, Beautiful Always To Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Conquers All: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Butt Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, General, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Panties, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Spanking, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Kono is worried that she won't be irresistible to her husband, But Adam reassures her, What does he do?, What does she say ?,Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*





	

*Summary: Kono is worried that she won't be irresistible to her husband, But Adam reassures her, What does he do?, What does she say ?,Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua was staring at herself in the mirror, & she sighed, she knew that she wasn't the beauty that graced the surfing circuit, as a teen, but she felt like she lost that, & some of her edge, She thought that if she lost that, then she will lose her husband, Adam Noshimuri, who is her whole world, with their daughter, Melania. She turned around, & twisted to see her perky ass, & realized that she lost that in the pregnancy.

 

Adam came in, & the business executive paused, as he saw the sad look on his wife's beautiful face, "Baby, What's wrong ?, You know you can tell me anything, Right ?", she nodded, & knew that she would feel better telling him her insecurities, & that he would make her feel better, as always. "I feel like I lost the sexy spark in me, Ever since I had Melania, I know it's dumb, But I feel like you don't find me desirable anymore", Adam instantly felt guilty about that.

 

"Baby, I am sorry, I guess I dropped the ball too, We have been sleep deprived, & I knew that we would be sacrificing our quality time, But, You are very desirable to me, Mmmm, I think you are the most sexiest creature, that I ever saw", He pulled up her top & off, & lavished at her breasts, & nipples, He sighed, "Beautiful, Beautiful always to me", while he was doing that, he slapped her ass, & she gasped, "Ohhh, _**Daddy**_ , I have been a very bad girl", she cooed seductively, & he ripped the offending tiny shorts, that she likes to wear off, & leaving her in just those thong panties, he loves to see her in, & a smile. He lets his fingers travel, & he gasped, feeling how wet she is at her pleasure center.

 

"Jesus Christ, Darling, You are wet," as he increased the tempo, "Only for you, Adam, Only for you", The Ex-Surfer said, & then she regained her composure, as she grasped his clothed cock, & gave it a possessive squeeze & stroking it teasingly, "Mmmm, Two can play this game, How about we go into our bedroom, have some down & dirty, passionate sex, while our kid naps, & then see where the rest of the afternoon takes us ?", Adam with an animalistic growl, leaned & bit a nipple, saying, "Let's go", he lifted her up, & carried her into their bedroom, like he did on their wedding night.

 

The End.


End file.
